1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a fluid slug flow mitigation and gas separation system particularly adapted for installation in oil production well fluid gathering and distribution systems.
2. Background
In the production of oil and gas from subterranean wells, a long-standing problem is that of dealing with the two-phase flow (gas and liquid) of the produced fluid which may vary considerably during the production life of a well. Two-phase fluid flow often results in so-called "slug" flow wherein alternate slugs of liquid and gas flow through the conduits leading to the primary oil and gas separation, treatment and pumping equipment. Slug flow is known to cause a variety of mechanical, process and corrosion problems in oil field conduit systems and equipment, especially in remote or offshore production systems where long, relatively large-diameter multi-phase fluid conducting pipelines are in service.
Several inventions have been developed to deal with fluid slug flow, including those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/941,615, filed Sep. 8, 1992 by Richard L. Payne and U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,793, issued Nov. 24, 1987 to R. L. Cathriner, et al, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Similar devices, known primarily as degasifiers, include that which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,335, issued May 24, 1988, to Jorg Reimann, et al. However, since slug flow mitigation systems are necessary, but usually unwanted, additions to oilfield fluid gathering, distribution and separation equipment, there has been a continuing need to develop slug mitigation equipment which is mechanically simple, requires little or no control system, contributes little or no pressure losses in the fluid gathering and distribution system, may be readily adapted to existing facilities and, of course, is relatively inexpensive to install. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed with a view to providing a slug flow mitigation and gas separation system which is effective and meets the desiderata indicated herein as well as providing other advantages recognizable by those skilled in the art.